Let's Give Them Something To Blog About
by ericastwilight
Summary: He decides he doesn't want her, she does everything she can to push him away, but undeniable attraction can lead to more. Meddling family and two secret blogs, will this end well? OOC/AH/ExB On hiatus.


AN: Something I had in my files that I haven't done anything with, except outline. When I saw that DirtyCheekyMonkeys needed something for Squeeze My Lemon at the last minute, I offered this. Enjoy.

* * *

**Let's Give Them Something to Blog About**

**Betaed by SydneyAlice**

* * *

"Do you think they'll hit it off?" Esme asked, trailing a finger along her companion's arm. Carlisle, a handsome man in his late forties, smiled that cocky smirk she learned to love so much.

"What do we have to lose?" Carlisle said in a smooth velvet cadence that always left Esme ready to leave. "If they don't click, then it'll be obvious they're both hopeless, and there's nothing left for us to try."

Esme loved the look in his blue eyes as they met hers, almost as much as the handsome sharp edge of his jaw. She wanted to nibble on it—again.

"This has to work," Esme said, sighing when Carlisle gave into his need to touch her and kissed her once. "They're both so unhappy."

Carlisle hummed against the soft-scented curve of her cheek, continuing to lay kisses until he tugged on her earlobe a little. She moaned. God, he loved that breathy sound from her. As soon as humanly possible, he'd take Esme back to his apartment and fuck her against the large window that overlooked the city skyline. It was something he fantasized about many times; it was time he got his wish.

As if Esme could hear the tone of his thoughts, her hand grazed his erection. Smiling, she captured his audible reaction with her mouth. She could do little about the unconscious lift of his hips, though. She loved that she could entice such a nice reaction from him. A throat cleared, putting a stop to all of Esme's fun. If she weren't a forty-one year old levelheaded executive, she'd pout.

"Edward," Carlisle choked, still affected by Esme's hand on his cock.

"God, if that's what you say when you're getting felt up, then we have serious issues to discuss."

The young man bent down to place a kiss on Esme's cheek. "Hello, Esme, pleasure to see you again."

She smiled somewhat dreamingly at Edward. If she weren't seeing Carlisle, she'd offer Edward the ride of his life.

He was six-four to her petite five-five stature, with the oddest shade of amber for hair. It had no sense of direction, in complete disorder, and just on the edge of needing a trim. He had vibrant green eyes, the same that he'd inherited from his father, Edward Senior. However, she could see Carlisle's sister, Elizabeth, behind the perfect nose and sculptured lips.

Esme let out another breathy sigh to compose herself and to piss off Carlisle. She yelped when she felt Carlisle's fingers pinch her side.

With a sidelong glace toward Esme, Carlisle finally composed himself enough to speak.

"How was your flight?" he asked his nephew.

"Rather long and the flight attendants made it unbearable." Edward held up a hand, catching the attention of their server. After ordering a strong drink, he loosened his tie and a few buttons. "I'm happy that I won't be making that bi-weekly trip from New York anymore."

Edward Masen had been commuting for work for over three months, tying up the loose ends of move and his new job in the pediatrics department at the local hospital.

"Did you get a chance to see the changes made to your apartment?" Esme asked, taking a sip of her martini while keeping a hand on Carlisle's crotch. She knew she'd be paying for it later, and she was looking forward to it.

"Yes, and thank you. Alice was a godsend, despite her obvious use of narcotics. Her work ethic and design skills were impeccable." Edward grinned when he saw Esme's eyes widen at the mention of drugs.

"She … Edward, she doesn't—" Esme spluttered.

Edward laughed richly and shook his head. "I know she doesn't, but I must admit, I asked after she ranted for a full three minutes before taking a breath."

"He must be talking about Alice," a delightfully sinful voice said from behind Edward. He inhaled deeply, expecting to smell an overpriced flowery perfume. Instead, saturating his senses was a rich, seductive scent. He felt the tiny hairs on the back of his neck rise and a strange tug in his gut. A rather visceral reaction from him – one he hadn't expected to feel just from a voice and scent.

"She's too peppy for her own good, Aunt Esme." Esme moaned, exactly as Bella wanted her to do.

"Bella, what have I told you about calling me aunt?"

Bella only smiled, bending at the waist, much to Edward's pleasure, to kiss her aunt's cheek.

"Carlisle," she greeted, giving him the same kiss.

Edward's eyes were glued to the tight little ass, all snug in black as more creamy flesh was exposed as she shifted on her high heels. His eyes weren't the only ones on all that skin; so were some of the patrons at the tables around him. She had to know that she was driving all the men insane. Just like all the rest of the women Edward was used to.

"When are you going to make my aunt an honest woman?" Bella asked innocently, a flutter of long lashes accompanying her question. Carlisle's eyes widened at this, another reaction Bella anticipated.

Edward smiled inwardly, since it was the next question he planned to tease Carlisle and Esme with before he was pleasantly distracted with the bare flesh of Bella's thighs. Both Carlisle and Esme, divorced for years, were frightened of tying the knot due to their previous failures.

Carlisle shook his head and gave Bella his best smile, Edward noted. Taking Bella's delicate hand in both of his, Carlisle kissed her knuckles, his lips lingering there longer than necessary.

"I'm sorry, my dear, but I've been secretly pining for you. Biding my time for me to make my move and seduce you." His rather grand and overly dramatic fake British accent had Esme and Bella in stitches. She leaned forward and patted Carlisle's cheek.

"Oh, you're a terrible liar," Bella cooed, giving Carlisle a lip-smacking kiss on his mouth. Esme threw her head back in laughter when Bella confessed she wanted to sit on Carlisle's lap.

Carlisle choked on words, clearing his throat, before he suddenly stood to pull out a chair for Bella. It was something Edward had prepared to do, but decided against it. He figured out what was going on the moment he heard Bella's voice.

Bella in all her five-eight glory, with rich chocolate hair, matching eyes and a nifty little body were here to ensnare Edward. It was a blind date, where both participants were blind to their families meddling.

Except that he wasn't. Edward would not fall into bed with the gorgeous woman sitting beside him. He had told his uncle that he wouldn't date someone Carlisle knew in case it didn't end well.

Bella's big brown eyes turned to Edward and she offered a lovely hand to him. "Hello, you must be Edward. I've heard so much about you."

She was flirting; Edward was certain of it. Most women do, and he didn't like it one bit either. If she wasn't aware of Carlisle and Esme's planning, he'd be hard-pressed to try to ignore her advances. She was much too attractive to avoid. And possibly resist.

"As have I, Bella Swan," Edward said, taking her hand to his lips. Her skin felt like warm silk sheets and smelled divine. "They painted a beautiful picture of you. One that had me placing you on a high pedestal."

She smiled, pearly whites framed by full and inviting red lips. "Let me knock myself off that pedestal. I'm a work alcoholic, I talk in my sleep, curse like a motherfucking sailor, and over-analyze everything. I also enjoy the company of men, but I don't need one to make me happy."

It was Edward's turn to smile. He found Bella's honesty raw, yet refreshing. They were rather similar in the relationship department, only he enjoyed women—many women.

"Only knocked your pedestal down about two feet, I'm afraid," Edward teased, taking a sip of his drink. He held her gaze, entranced by the depth of her dark eyes.

"I'm ambidextrous and give the kind of head that have men beg for my hand in marriage."

Edward choked on his drink, completely taken by surprise. "And right back those two feet, plus ten more."

Bella grinned, leaving Edward numb and pissed. He didn't want to be attracted to her; it would only fuel his uncle's attempts on having him settle down. It was hard to ignore all of Bella's curves in the form-fitting, black little number that covered all the parts he was dying to see and get his hands on.

Esme and Carlisle shared a sly look, both feeling rather smug that Edward and Bella had clicked. Neither had taken their eyes off each other. It was clear that they were undressing one another with their lustful gazes.

"It's true," Esme said amused by Edward's reaction. She'd had yet to see him so taken by someone. "She wrote an article for the magazine about her technique that had our offices flooded with emails and letters thanking her—from both men and women."

The volume of email and snail mail had Esme having to hire someone just to sort through it. There were some rather colorful detailed explanations of the fans' experiences. She shuddered slightly at the thought.

A server disturbed their conversation, taking a few minutes to take their orders. Edward handed his menu to the server, giving her a panty-melting smile that her stumbling away.

Bella knew he was well aware of his power, and she would make sure not to succumb. She was front and center for Edward's little demonstration. She knew exactly what she had to do to discourage him and her meddling aunt.

"So from what my uncle tells me, you're a therapist," Edward said, though his eyes didn't meet hers.

Bella turned to Edward, the tablecloth covering her bare legs, much to his displeasure. "Yes."

"But you also write fellatio articles for your aunt's magazine." He seemed amused and rather unconvinced of her expertise.

Bella bit her plump bottom lip, tossing a curtain of hair behind her shoulder. Edward caught and enchanting mix of vanilla and raspberries in the air. "Yes, and several other articles on positions and how to bring a man to their knees."

Edward cocked an eyebrow in question, causing Bella to roll her eyes.

"Who better to give tips on sex than a sex therapist?"

Edward's only thought was, _oh fuck_. He kept his cool composure as Bella smiled knowingly at him. Wanting to maintain a decorum of disinterest, Edward merely looked indifferent. He saw a brief flash of fire behind Bella's warm eyes and internally patted himself on the back. The less she liked him, the less he'd have to fight her off.

Edward and Bella continued through polite and easy conversation about safe topics such as Edward's work at the hospital. However, they both seemed adamant to steer clear from her work. Instead, they argued about the current state of the healthcare system and music. The more passionate their discussion, the more they wanted to hear from the other.

Throughout dinner, Carlisle noticed his nephew and Bella lean toward each other. Every time Edward spoke, Bella listened with rapt attention. All the while, Edward watched her lips move, and unconsciously licking his own every time that little vixen bit hers. Carlisle realized that Edward was mesmerized, but he knew better.

There were moments of clarity striking his nephew when he'd suddenly straighten up, his eyes hardening toward her. After the plates were cleared, they all ordered more drinks, but Bella refused since she had driven to the restaurant.

Both Carlisle and Esme shared quiet conversations of what they were seeing. It seemed that Edward and Bella would move unconsciously, shift to accommodate the other. Occasionally, when one of them felt threatened, the other eased back as if they didn't want to frighten the other away. It was quite interesting for Carlisle and Esme to see.

Edward leveled a cautious glace toward Bella as she murmured her request for chocolate mousse in favor of drinking. He'd spent most of the evening repeatedly shifting in his chair, his cock hard and aching. Bella had been slowly seducing him with coy glances and touches, leaving Edward desperate for more. Yet there was something underhanded about her teasing. Every time he pulled away she did the same. She was giving a hot and cold vibe, and he felt that the evening wouldn't progress further than dinner and drinks. It both pleased and pissed him off.

That was until Bella turned to him with a sexy smirk on her face. "I'm ready to head home, would you like to join me?"

Esme and Carlisle both started to cough, their eyes bulging out in surprise and shock. Bella had a look in her eyes that left Edward wondering what game she was playing.

Edward sank further in his chair and crossed his arms across his chest, glaring at Bella. "I don't like—"

"Aggressive women," Bella said with a saucy smile. "I know, because you think it'd be too easy to get me into bed. You're used to catching the eyes of many women, making it almost monotonous. You like a challenge."

Edward's eyes hardened further. "You were purposely trying to turn me off," he stated simply.

"Sorry, but yes," she said, shrugging. She turned to Carlisle and Esme. "I did it to make a point. I'm not ready to settle down. In fact, just last week, I shared my bed with two men. I'm having fun; I'm only fucking twenty-eight years old. In addition, Edward is your family, Carlisle. It could cause strain on our relationship when things ended. Been there, done that, and I have no interest in doing it again. When I'm ready, you two will be the first to know."

Edward smirked as Carlisle and Esme looked chastised and fumbled out apologies. They promised to no longer interfere, but he was sure it'd be short-lived. While Carlisle and Esme were busy speaking amongst themselves, Edward looked at Bella. To catch her attention, he brushed his knee against hers under the table. He scooted his chair closer, hoping not to alert anyone.

"Two men?" he whispered from the corner of his lips. His breath was precariously close to her ear, and she couldn't help the small moan that escaped her. His smug smirk was firmly in place when he heard her reaction.

"Yes," she replied, watching Edward from the corner of her eyes. She felt a strong, calloused finger touch her bare knee, and then slowly the digit ascended. This time, her reaction was rather subtle, and a deep, delicious shiver ran through her.

Edward went from irritated to interested, considering he'd been hard all night. At least he wouldn't have to take care of it on his own. The thought that Bella had fucked two men at the same time intrigued him. He'd yet to find someone with a sexual appetite that matched his own. His finger followed a path his eyes led, along her silk-covered thigh, up the delicious curve of her hip, and lingered near her waist.

"Does that mean you've had—" he cut himself off and used his fingertips to press into the small of her back.

Bella smirked into her glass of water and shook her head. Typical male, they always wanted to know if she'd been willing to take it in the ass. She gave him a simple smile and shrugged. Edward pressed his fingers a little harder, wanting an answer—damn it. He wanted—needed to know.

Realizing he'd never let it go, Bella leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Only toys."

"Jesus fuck," Edward hissed, shifting his cock again. Drawn by his movements, Bella saw a rather impressive bulge in his nice dark slacks. Looking up to meet his eyes, she swallowed compulsively at what she found there. Dark hunger stormed in his eyes.

Pulling back, needing the distance, Bella closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. She shouldn't have said anything, because it'd be that much harder to resist the man. He was kept pressing his fingers against her, in a rhythm that would be fan-fucking-tastic if he fucked her on the table.

All night, she tentatively touched him, laughed at all the right moments, and made eating pasta fucking erotic - all a ploy to disinterest him. She thought she had read him perfectly!

Instead, the smug little looks between Carlisle and Esme irritated her to the point that she lashed out. Most importantly, she had used Edward.

"I'm sorry about earlier," she said, looking at him over the rim of her glass.

Edward added another finger to his light touches.

"Is this all right?" he murmured.

"Not really," Bella gasped as his fingers slipped up her side, grazing the side of her breast. She didn't understand her reaction to his touch. God, it felt so good to her. "Don't stop."

That's all it took for Edward to move from warm silk to soft skin. He wanted her, so he'd have her—then forget her. Carlisle and Esme didn't have to know. Less chance of disappointing them.

Casual sex—it's what he did and he wasn't ready to change that. However, there was no resisting Bella. Her skin felt like sin under his fingers. Irritation clouded his desire throughout dinner, and now, he was determined.

"I'm not going home with you," Bella whispered, watching her aunt check her cell phone. Edward intensified his touch to get her attention, because he wanted to see her whiskey-colored eyes again. When she turned, he raised a challenging eyebrow. She returned it with a teasing smirk.

Edward would get inside Bella, and that he was sure of. All the while, Bella struggled internally. She closed her eyes to gather her self-control. She could resist, because she had to. When she opened her eyes and looked back at Edward, she shivered deliciously. His darkened jade eyes told her everything he intended to do to her, and all she had to do was allow it to happen.

Edward kept his eyes on Bella, enjoying the way her fingers wrung a napkin nervously. The fact that he was the cause of her fidgeting, the unconscious shifting of her long, sexy legs, and the telltale sign of gooseflesh along her neck had his control slipping.

He smirked, causing Bella to roll her eyes. Edward had to control himself; her defiance was increasing his arousal. He shifted in his chair, loosened another button from his shirt, and spread his knees a bit. He needed the room in his pants, and his movements caught Bella's attention again. Her doe eyes, he noticed, widened and her teeth scraped her delectable bottom lip.

He needed to touch her again, but he wanted to make sure their family had no clue. While his uncle and Esme talked, oblivious to the sexual tension between himself and Bella, he continued to torment her. While Bella answered a question from Esme, he hooked his foot around Bella's ankle.

Bella's back went ramrod straight when Edward suddenly pulled her leg between his—a bold move on his part. One that caused her to stop breathing for a few moments, and her reaction unfortunately caught her aunt's attention.

"Bella, are you all right?"

"Yes," her answer was raspy, as Edward slipped his incredible hand up her thigh. Her surprised reaction didn't seem to stop him; it only emblazoned him further. And damn her body for reacting to his touch instantly. Her knees parted—an invitation for him to explore.

She had to stop this. "I should be calling it a night," she managed to say smoothly. "I have an early morning."

A total lie—she only wanted to escape. She was moments away from hopping onto Edward's lap and ravishing him. It would be what he would've wanted, too. The caveman grip of his fingers on her thigh told her he didn't like her idea of leaving. That reaction paired with the molten hunger in his eyes had her wet. It was time to try the prototype of the vibrator she designed.

"Honey," Esme said softly, her eyes widened in a silent plea. "Please don't leave on our account. Please know that we love you. We just want you happy."

_God, I want that, too._ Bella shook the thought away immediately. She didn't need anyone to tie her down, she tried it once and it wasn't something she wanted to try again. Edward's touches lingered, circling over the thudding pulse of her inner thigh.

"I know you mean well," Bella said. "Please, let's drop it. I really do need to go."

Esme nodded, taking Bella's hand in her own. "All right, don't forget our breakfast meeting Monday."

Edward used Esme's distraction on Bella to touch the edges of her panties. There was no way to hide her arousal from him. He felt the slick heat emanating from between her beautiful thighs.

"That's right, to discuss another assignment for the magazine," Bella said with a laugh, only to cover her gasp. Edward dared to press against her clit. "Inquiring minds want to know."

Esme's smile reached her eyes. "Something like that."

Edward slowly backed off, his own arousal aching— worse now that he knew how warm and wet Bella was. However, he kept her leg between his.

"All right, Monday at eight at our usual place."

"Yes, that's fine, dear," Esme replied, her attention diverted by a text on her cell phone. She glanced toward Carlisle with an arched eyebrow after reading it.

Noticing her aunt's preoccupation, Bella turned to give Edward a wide smile. "It's was nice to meet you."

Instead of replying, Edward simply stared for several moments. He still hadn't released her.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Edward purposely leaned forward, his breath caressing her ear and traveling down her neck.

"I said it was nice to meet you," she gasped as his fingers traveled up her inner thigh again. A fingertip pressed against her panties. Bella's eyes narrowed, anger and arousal fueling the spark Edward had started within her.

"Yes, the pleasure, apparently…" he pressed harder against her fabric-covered clit, "…was not only mine." He smirked as her breath hitched and another tremor moved through her.

"I'm not going home with you," Bella hissed, thankful that Esme and Carlisle were preoccupied with the bill.

Edward wouldn't take no for an answer, not when her body said "yes." His tongue gently licked a spot below her ear, exciting them both. "I will be inside before the end of the day."

Bella snapped back to reality and pulled away. She took the time to check her phone before she gave Edward a dazzling smile. "You have twelve minutes to convince me. Considering my imminent departure, I highly doubt you'll succeed."

A challenge, he thought wickedly. One he knew he'd win. Edward smiled and pretended to surrender. However, Bella was aware that the fire in his eyes hadn't diminished but ignited further. She understood then why she compelled him so much—no one had ever told him no.

With a final touch at the back of her knee, Edward released Bella's leg. She said her goodbyes one more time before leaving. Edward watched her retreating figure for a moment, his fingers jiggling a set of keys around a single digit. Inconspicuously, he scratched at the edge of his nose, inhaling deeply. She smelled divine and he couldn't wait to taste her.

"Edward," his uncle called for his attention. "I'll call you a cab."

Edward nodded and made to leave, too. "I'm going to get some fresh air. I'll see you two soon, I'm sure."

Esme smiled and gave Edward a small kiss and another apology. "It's too bad you two didn't hit it off."

He only smiled before his uncle reminded him of their meeting Monday morning over breakfast.

With a small bounce in his step, he exited the restaurant in search of Bella. The buxom beauty was nowhere to be seen as he scanned the street for her. To the right was a small parking lot, and whistling, he went in that direction. When he reached his destination and saw a very frustrated Bella look though her purse, he couldn't help but smile. Careful not to scare her, he approached slowly. She turned and glared.

"Where are they?" she asked, holding out her hand.

Edward smirked and held out her keys. "I thought I'd get a ride from you." Neither of them missed the huskiness of his voice or the innuendo.

"You could've asked, asshole." She grabbed them roughly, miscalculating the distance and stumbled into him.

"Much better," he said, his arms wrapping around her waist.

"Fuck," she mumbled against a very nice chest.

"Indeed," he murmured, his breath hitched as his hardened cock pressed against her warm body.

"I'm not going home with you," she repeated again, looking into those blazing green eyes.

"I'm not asking you to."

He gave into his desire to taste her. The moment his lips met hers, it was game fucking over. For them both.

She moaned, gasping when his large hands took a hold of her ass. He tasted of scotch, lemon and something purely Edward.

Edward captured the delicious sounds of the woman in his arms. She was the essence of pure seduction, all wrapped up in a neat, sexy package. She tasted sinful, yet innocent, as if they were experiencing something carnal for the first time.

Her seducing little tongue ran across the bow of his top lip, eliciting a rich, deep groan from within him. Parted wet lips invited her to explore the inside his warm, minty mouth. They both moaned, reaching for more, tearing away at their outerwear needed for the cold. But both were way beyond noticing the brisk evening air.

"Hurry," she gasped. Her hands fisted his tie, pulling it loose and tossing it away. His hands reached inside her jacket, pushing it open to find the black silk dress. All through dinner he had imagined the wrap dress fluttering to the floor.

It wasn't possible to make that a reality out in the cold, but he could reach inside. His fingers found warm silken skin beneath—and lace. The little purr in her throat had him breaking away from her mouth, and feasted on the sweetened skin along the curve of her neck. Her undulating motions of her hips in his hands had him groaning and reaching under the hem of her dress. His fingers slipped under to find mostly skin.

Edward had to rest his head on her shoulder to gather a bit of control. He wasn't an animal after all, yet this woman before him was stirring something inside him. He had to have her; it wasn't something he could deny, even though he desperately wanted to.

"Tick tock," she teased, the breath of her words caressing his ear. He growled and she threw her head back as he pressed his hips roughly against her. "Man of little words."

He grunted, tearing at the lace and silk that covered what he wanted to touch the most. Her fingers moved over the buttons of his shirt, scratching at the skin that lay beneath. His eyes closed of their own volition, thrusting against the warmth and softness of her stomach. Once her nimble, naughty fingertips pried open the button of his pants, he grabbed her by her ass again.

Surprised by the sudden loss of balance, Bella's back hit the side of her car. As her knees hitched around his hips, she found herself conforming to his every whim, as if he controlled every aspect of her body. Made to be manipulated by him—only him. She moaned as he thrust his cock against where she ached, where she needed him to touch her.

All thoughts of stopping this ended when his lips met hers again, roughly. Perfection, she thought. It wasn't only desire that fueled their union; no, there was anger behind the bite of teeth and the tearing of fabric. Neither wanted this to happen. Neither wanted it to end.

Her fingers worked over his covered erection, causing him to lose another ounce of control. It was not skin-to-skin yet, and he knew that once she touched him, he'd snap. He groaned when he felt her fingers dive beneath the waistband of his boxers. Another feral sound slipped past his lips as her warm hand closed around him. Growling, he tore at the fabric over her breasts with his teeth. He laughed in triumph when her beautiful breasts lay exposed for his eyes to see and his mouth to devour.

"Are you on something?" he asked, before slipping a flushed peak into this mouth.

"Shot," she gasped, her head falling back against her car. She felt so many things at once, the hard, warm flesh in her hands, the rough, wet texture of his tongue on her and the cold that surrounded them. What she felt most was heat and a sense of the forbidden. There were out in public where anyone could happen upon them. She didn't give a flying fuck.

Edward manipulated the peak, extending it with a satisfied sigh. He glanced at his watch, smiling. He lifted her enough, pushing her hands away. "Pull me out," he demanded. She complied, he hissed at the feel of the cool air. The tip of his cock teased her, barely touching. He laughed when she thumped his back with her small fists.

"Fucking, asshole," she growled. The sound made him twitch between her thighs.

He slammed into her, causing them both to grunt from the feeling and the power of his thrust.

"Will you look at that?" He held up his watch for her eyes to see. "A minute to spare."

Her eyes narrowed and she clenched around him as she tightened her muscles. He hissed and bit his lip as the need to move overpowered him.

"You're a fucki—" she started but moaned when he moved against her. Edward smiled and dropped his head to kiss her again.

"Keep telling me I'm an asshole while I'm inside you," he murmured. "Just makes me want to fuck you harder." He proved his point as he drove into her wildly, harshly. She was sure she'd have bruises on her back, and she didn't care.

After several minutes, he was too close to his release and he wasn't about to let go when Bella hadn't come yet. He had a feeling she'd make fun of him. Worse, she could use their experience in an article or something. He tried to think of something to hold his orgasm at bay, but he looked down to see his cock slip inside her. The need to come intensified.

Bella knew that he was close, could feel it as his movements became more erratic each time he slipped inside her. She grinned, earning a little growl from him. She was teasing him and he knew it. She tightened her muscles, her thighs clenching around his waist. All of this had him throwing his head back in both pleasure and frustration.

_Big mistake, buddy. _She raked her teeth over his throat, nipped at his Adam's apple, just as her fingers slipped between their bodies. He groaned as his movements became shallower, faster and much harder. She fucking loved it.

Edward watched as her fingers slipped her dress open, revealing the sexiest navel and stomach he'd ever seen. The torture, however, did not end there. Her nifty little fingers swept over the base of his cock as her thumb brushed her clit. His body trembled as he felt her fingers move over him.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he said in a chant, his lip caught between his teeth. "Fucking hell. Come already."

She shook her head, smiling. Inside, she was dying to give him what he wanted, but she was a master at holding back. "You first."

"Fuck no," he growled. He wasn't about to let her win. No fucking way.

Since he'd already managed to get inside her by the deadline she had set before, she wasn't about to let him win. Slowly, her other hand slipped from his shoulder to his hair. She tugged until she forced his head back. Her teeth latched to his throat, sinking her teeth into his skin.

The little bursts of pain from her teeth, the feel of her clenching around him had him grunting as he spilled inside her. Pissed, he slammed into her repeatedly, prolonging his orgasm and pulling her over with him.

Her breath was harsh and moist on his shoulder, her body trembling in his arms. He never had allowed someone to take him so far beyond his control. He didn't like it, but he couldn't imagine not doing it again.

Slowly, their breathing returned to normal. Edward set Bella on her feet, helping her straighten out her dress, while she did the same for him. His fingers went to her hair; the strands fell through his fingers like water. So soft, he thought. He bent to kiss her as he slipped her jacket over her shoulders.

"I have to know," he said.

She smiled against his lips. "Best I've ever had," she answered honestly.

"Even the two," he said softly, nipping at her jaw. The need for her hadn't diminished. He wanted her more than ever.

"Yes," she murmured.

"I knew it," he said smugly, earning a rich laugh from her.

"Like you need your ego stroked."

He grinned lavishly, wiggling his eyebrows. "I know what needs to be stroked."

She straightened up, pushing him away. "I'll give you my number."

He took his phone from his jacket pocket, handing it to her. She entered her number. When he asked for her phone, she denied him.

"The balls in your court," she said, looking behind him. "It looks like your cab is here." She kissed his mouth, driving them both to that place where they'd want more. However, she pulled away. "Call me if you're ready for me."

Edward watched as she stepped into her car. She gave him her number, said it was up to him. Normally, he wouldn't bother. Once he'd been with a woman, he moved on. It was as if she expected him not to call, ending it before it really started. She was removing the temptation to call him.

Damn her, he thought. He turned quickly and made his way to the cab that awaited him. Just as he sat in the back of the cab, Bella pulled out of the parking area.

"Follow her," Edward said to the cab driver. A part of him was telling him to go the fuck home and the other part said get the hell inside her. He chose the latter.

He was surprised when he realized that they were leaving the city. Almost twenty minutes later he saw Bella pull into a nice home surrounded by trees and foliage. He dialed her number.

"That was quick," she answered.

"I thought I should make it clear. I don't want you."

"Hmm," she said softly, and Edward could see as she slipped out of her car. "You have a funny way of showing that you don't want me."

"Hot sex doesn't mean I want you." Damn he was irritated.

"I never said I wanted anything more than sex," she said as she opened her door.

"Didn't you?"

"I said to call me when you're ready for me."

"I was ready for you within minutes after coming inside you."

She had the audacity to laugh at him. "Maybe so, but can you handle more of that so soon after the first time?"

"Yes."

"Well then," she said, turning to wave at him. "Pay the man and come inside."

Edward snapped his phone shut and cursed. After paying the cab driver, he stalked toward her house. She waited for him at her door. In seconds, he had her slammed against the door and her legs hitched around him. One more time, he told himself. Just one night, he reasoned.

He was fucked.

~oOo~

Esme sat her usual table, waiting from her niece. She was late, which was very unlike her. Her cell phone purred on the table, as she took a sip of her coffee.

"She's late," she answered once she had seen the caller on the screen.

"So is Edward," Carlisle said softly. "Did you hear from her at all this weekend?"

"No," she answered just as Bella appeared at the front of the restaurant. She was as beautiful as ever. "Did you hear from Edward?"

"No, I didn't. I just confirmed with Mike, who was Edward's cab driver Friday night. He dropped Edward off at Bella's."

"Did they really think we wouldn't know?"

"Right now they're just fuck buddies," Carlisle hissed. "Which will do neither of them any good."

"And our plan is any better?"

"If they spent the entire weekend together, then yes. Edward has never spent an entire night with a woman much less two days."

"From Bella's exploits, I'd say she's never allowed a man to stay with her, either."

"Edward just walked in. He's wearing the same jacket from that night. His hair is a mess."

"It always is, darling."

"No, it's worse."

"Hmm, might explain their tardiness."

"Call you later," Carlisle said, hanging up.

Esme smiled as Bella made her way to her. "Hello, sweetheart," she said. "Don't you look lovely."

"Thank you, Esme," Bella said sweetly. "Sorry I'm late."

"Nonsense," Esme said, dismissing her apology. "I took the liberty of ordering your favorite."

"Oh good, I'm starving."

"Really?" Esme smiled, expecting some detailed account of her weekend.

She didn't get that, instead Bella rolled her eyes. "Auntie," she teased, earning a glare from her aunt. "I just didn't have time to pick up some groceries."

"Whatever you say, dear," Esme mused. She knew Bella was lying, and that was fine. The truth would come out soon enough; she only hoped it all worked out in the end.

They had a wonderful breakfast, discussing the latest news from both of their lives. Esme's magazine was hitting magazine racks around the world. Bella's book was going into publication.

After discussing what Esme wanted Bella to do for her, she explained further. "I know you're busy, Bella," Esme said in her business tone. "This really shouldn't take you very long. I have someone that will help run the blog site."

"And it's completely anonymous?"

Esme smiled. Privacy was something Bella had always craved, because she hated being the center of attention. "Yes, the only ones that know you're the writer of the blog site will be me and Angela, who is handling the website. She'd sign a non-disclosure agreement before it starts."

Bella looked over the lists of some of the things the articles asked for her to explore sexually. Most required trust, and she trusted no one. Not even the woman sitting along with her, for she knew that Bella would never turn down a challenge such as this. Her aunt had a way to manipulate anyone to do as she asked. After all, she taught Bella everything she knew.

The question was if she was willing to have a permanent partner to explore with her. She could easily call one of many men in her little phone, but she knew they'd ask for more than she was willing to give. However, one person sprung to mind; she hated that he was the first she'd think of.

She smiled at Esme, offering her hand. "You have yourself a deal."

Esme took Bella's hand and squeezed it happily. "Do you have an idea what you'd call the blog?"

Bella tapped her chin as she thought. "Nothing too boring. It has to be something eye catching."

"Dripping with innuendo."

"I'll think of something," Bella said, nodding. Esme could almost see the wheels turning in her niece's mind.

"Good, you have to post something tomorrow night."

"So soon?"

"Is there a problem?" Esme asked, curious. "I'm sure you can start with the simpler things on the list with a call to one of your suitors."

Bella straightened in her chair, shaking her head. "It won't be a problem."

"Good," Esme said with a smile. "Now go get yourself some sexy lingerie."

"Esme, you know I have a closet full."

"Yes, but it would be nice to have something new."

Bella smiled and got to her feet. "Fine, something new and maybe in red."

"Try something different. Some blue would look nice on you."

"Blue it is."

~oOo~

"Let me get this straight," Edward said as he cut into his omelet. He had arrived almost twenty minutes late after scrambling to change some of his clothing. He spent the entire weekend in various states of undress at Bella's house. "You want me to write blog entries about my exploits with a woman, and explore what's listed there on that piece of paper?"

Carlisle nodded, pushing the paper across the table. Edward read the first few adventures.

_Buy lingerie with your partner. Go to store, feel the textures of fabrics. Have partner model your favorites. _

_Sex in a public place._

_In a car_

"Why would I buy lingerie?" Edward asked with a shake of his head. He took a long drink from his orange juice. "I rarely have had to buy a woman a drink or dinner, much less a piece of clothing that I'd rip off later anyway." Edward remembered the fact that Bella's torn panties were in his jacket pocket. He could almost smell her and feel her against him.

Carlisle internally cringed. How he wished that he'd been more careful of his past with his nephew. Edward had looked up to him, even asked for advice in his youth. Carlisle gloated and shared too much. Here he was— tired, divorced, and too scared to ask the woman he loved to marry him. If Edward didn't take the chance to open his heart, Carlisle knew he'd end up like him. He couldn't allow that to happen.

"Fine, don't buy it. The point is to do something out of the realm of things you've usually done."

Edward read further down the list.

_8. Exhibitionism_

_9. Bondage_

_10. Anal_

"Some of these things listed would require trust," Carlisle said thoughtfully. Edward was fully aware of that. There was quite a few he hadn't explored and some he wouldn't want to.

"All of them have to be done?"

Carlisle shook his head. "You can choose three you won't have to do."

"When did you want me to start?"

"Ben said the website is ready to be tested. All we need is the blog name."

"I'll think of something."

"Do you have someone that would be willing to explore this with you?"

"I'm sure I can find willing _participants._"

Carlisle noticed the way his nephew wouldn't meet his eyes after that statement. He chose to ignore it for the time being. "Since it's anonymous, you're under no obligation to tell them that you're posting. However, do not use names in your writing."

"Who will know besides you and me?"

"Just Ben from my IT department."

Edward searched the list and instantly thought of his weekend. "I can cross a few things off the list now, with my weekend activities. However, I find myself wanting to experience them again, to better get a feel for it."

Carlisle watched his nephew fidget in his chair, and he smiled to himself when he realized that Edward was adjusting himself. Apparently, he was thinking of those weekend activities with Bella and seemed to want more.

His plan may have already worked.

~oOo~

Edward had showered and shaved, finally wandering to his kitchen for water. He wasn't scheduled to work until the following day, but he was bored.

His eyes found the list on his coffee table. It was calling to him, taunting him. His cell phone lay beside it. He would not call her first—again. He groaned, remembering how she felt around him. After rinsing his glass, he stalked over to the table. Just as he picked up his phone, it vibrated in his hand.

It was a text message from Bella.

_**You left your boxers here and what looks like a stub for dry cleaning—B**_

Fuck it, he thought. Edward was off the couch and out the door in seconds. He quickly typed a reply. He smiled, enjoying the idea that he left bits of himself there. She had left her scent all over him, and her panties were now in his nightstand.

_**Hmm, I really do need that stub to pick up my suits—E**_

_**Good, cuz I planned to keep your boxers. They're extremely comfortable—B**_

_**Really?—E **_

Just the thought of her wearing them had him hard. He knew she'd have to roll the waistband a few times, exposing all the soft skin of her thighs. Another message came through, but only a picture. He was right; his boxers were loose and gloriously short around her legs. Still the sight made his mouth water.

_**Fucking tease.**_

_**;) You have twenty minutes to claim your stub—B **_

He was less than ten minutes from her now.

_**If I'm there in less than twenty minutes, I expect you naked—E **_

While he awaited her answer, he looked over the list his uncle had given him. He knew which three he'd never consider doing with anyone, especially Bella.

_**Ha! As if you could make it here that fast. If you do I'll let you tie me to the bed **_**:P**

_**I did leave my tie there, but I'd need more time to get there—E **_

He waited with bated breath to see her response.

_**No more time. Those are my terms. Start your watch—now—B**_

Edward smiled as he turned down her street. He typed another reply as he jumped out of the car.

_**Open your door—E **_

Her door flew open and she glared at him for a moment. Edward smiled at the fire in her eyes he'd seen quite a few times before. Damn, she was beautiful. His eyes roamed over her figure, tiny white camisole over his dark blue boxers. So much smooth skin.

He was screwed because he wanted to use her to do everything on that list, yet he knew it wasn't a good idea. He wasn't willing to commit to her or anyone for that matter. When her hand pulled his mouth to hers, he knew it was already too late.

He wanted to explore that list with her and only her.

* * *

**AN: For now its a one shot, but I'm leaving it open just in case you'd want me to continue. There would be plot thought, just a warning. What did you think?**


End file.
